


First time in Heaven

by BunyRock



Category: Attack the Block (2011), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Firstime, Lemon, Love, mikenana - Freeform, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform, snk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 00:10:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14556615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunyRock/pseuds/BunyRock
Summary: Mike and Nanaba share a love relationship, but Nanaba is too shy to make the next step and Mike is too much of a gentleman to make it either, but one day Erwin gives his subordinates a free day and it is the perfect day for them to discover something new.





	First time in Heaven

**First time in Heaven**

 

"Lynne!" The tall blonde runs to their quarters, looking for her friend to tell her the awesome news she just got. She and Lynne are in their last year of training and will finish soon. The both of them already decided in their second year that they would join the survey corps and both woman work hard to become useful soldiers. This effort doesn't go by unnoticed. 

"What is it Nanaba? Don't scream around like this!"

Lynne is sitting on her bed reading a book and just tries to finish the sentence she is on to not lose on what she was reading about, before looking up at Nanaba, who just came in and sits before her with a broad smile. She waits patiently for her friend to finish. Once Lynne looks up into the face of her friend, she discovers a bright smile going from one ear to the other of the blonde. She cocks an eyebrow into the air and looks at her quizzically. 

"Guess! I am selected for a special training with a member of the survey corps!"

Nanaba didn't even waited for her friend to even just make one guess at why she is grinning like that. Lynne's jaw slowly drops as she makes out what Nanaba just had said. 

"Wait wait what? what training? Who will train you?"

Nanaba got now the full attention of her friend and the questions are plastered all over her face. 

"Sit down. Good. It is a special training as it was explained to me. I am not sure yet what exactly this training will be, but! Hold tight."

"Ah just say it Nanaba!"

"I'm sorry. You know that big dirty blonde from the survey corps?"

Lynne nods her head eagerly. She does remember that huge muscled man, that Nanaba kept talking about since she has first seen him. It had to do with affection, but mainly with her own thrive to become stronger, as strong as he is. 

"Oh yes I do. The one you have fallen in love with?"

"Shh I'm not in love with him. I told you that I want to train and become as strong as him and he will train me!"

"Pff I am sure he will."

"Cut that out Lynne."

Both girls start a little fun fight with one another enjoying the moment of this happiness. 

 

Nanaba and Mike launched their training together and for sure they did trained very intense. Mike doesn't hold back, maybe just slightly, because he doesn't want to hurt Nanaba. They do one on one combat, gear training horse training and she insisted to do the same amount Mike is doing, even if her whole body aches afterwards and she is at the brink of fainting. Mike admires her dedication and the more time they spend together the more intimate their moments get. None of them is of the pushy type, but it gets clear that they share the feelings for one another. 

Nanaba joined the survey corps and after a year being in there and experiencing the first expeditions, she truly made herself a name and gained a status withing the survey corps. She soon was in Mike's squad together with her friend Lynne. Even if Mike and Nanaba started to be in a relationship, they didn't engaged in it in a sexual way with Nanaba being way too shy about it and Mike being too considerate about her. 

Erwin grants a few of his subordinates some free days and Mike and Nanaba take this chance to spend a day together like a normal couple would do. They slept in, had breakfast together, went for a walk and cooked their meal together in the evening and now they are relaxing in Mike's room. 

 

Mike is playing with Nanaba's hair in his fingers and has his nose deep into it to take in all of her sweet scent. He loved her smell so much, that he can get drunk on it. Nanaba is reading a book as she sits there snuggles up into Mike's arms. She has to giggle every now and then when a sniff of him tickles her. He is big and strong and he manages to give her the feeling of being protected, that she seeks so much. 

Mike's caress becomes more heated the longer they stay together like this and he switches from sniffing her hair to kissing the side of her head. Once he reaches her ear he starts nibbling on it, which causes shivers to run down her spine. She had stopped reading already and is now moving into Mike's soft touches as she turns her body more to him. A soft little moan escapes her lips, when he reaches her neck to kiss her there. Mike's huge hands roam her body and he pulls her close to him, feeling her warmth and the softness that comes with a female body. Even if she is trained and muscular, she can't get rid of her womanly rounds. For a long time Mike wanted to feel her small nice breasts and today he couldn't restrain himself from looking at her unbound chest, that formed nice round bumps underneath her shirt. He wanted to feel them in his hands so much, that his hand moves right to them and takes one in to firmly squeeze it. Nanaba moans out at the sensation and her hand grabs Mike's hair a bit rougher. Her lower lip quivers from the sensation, that runs through her whole body and forces her to squeeze her legs together at the sudden tingling in her lower region. He arouses her, but she is afraid of what this will lead to. She never engaged in this part of a relationship before and her own actions make her feel embarrassed. For a long time she tried to get rid of that cute girl image she had and managed to get there with training, cutting her hair and joining the survey corps. A bright blush tints her face in red as she feels her body demanding for more of his touches. 

"Nanaba, I want you so badly."

Mike whispers lowly with his deep voice in her ear, causing her hair to stand up from the excitement. She gulps harder than expected and can't find her voice to say something at all, but she told herself, that there won't be any better situation than this and she doesn't want to die without making this experience. So she simply turns Mike's face to her and kisses him deeply as she closes her eyes to fully let herself drown in Mike's wonderfully kisses. 

Mike growls lowly as he gets this response. He didn't wanted to push her, but having her basically say yes to this request turned his switch. He has been aroused for a moment now, but he was still a gentleman and wants to make her feel good before anything else. Freely he explores all of her body above her clothes and very soon underneath it as well. Her skin doesn't only smell good it also tastes good. His touches on her body cause her to make sounds, that embarrass her even more, but no matter how much she tries to keep them in she can't. Everytime he finds a new spot to lovely caress, she forgets, that she wanted to keep her voice in. Slow and steady the world starts to vanish into a soft cloud of love, affection and sex. She only gets brought back with her fear of getting hurt kicking in as she realizes that not only Mike's height is big, but that his whole body is huge. 

Being the gentle giant he is, he notices her fearful stare and makes sure to engage in a passionate kiss, distracting her from thinking too much. However, what he didn't expected was Nanaba's hand to seize him up nd get a better feeling of his length. A heated Nanaba escapes his lips as it is his turn to shiver from her touch. He doesn't let her go on with this much longer as he pushes to the next step. 

Of course it hurts, but with the pain comes an entirely new feeling. Something she has never felt before. The love they share with one another only increases this wonderful feeling, that gets stronger and stronger until it finally erupts like a firework. 

It was their first time to share this moment together and it wasn't the last. Even if this slight fear from Mike's size lingers with her everytime, she grow more and more willing to let him show her a world without fear. 

 

 


End file.
